Alberts
Alberts is a Latvian fox involved with the Fox Junta serving as Andris's second left hand man. Appearence He is described as being more of a normal fox than Andris or Gustavs because unlike those foxes who have burgundy fur Alberts has red refur, he also has a white underbelly and white facial markings which are more patchy than most generals in the Junta. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears a white shirt, a black tie, light green trsouers and a dark green military general jacket. Personality When it comes to a fight Alberts will be there the only exception ebing a stage fight with Andris but he never leaves a fight when it comes to war. He also is shown to have no regard for life caring so little for Guntis's treatment of Siad, so little in fact that Alberts stands by and lets Guntis humiliate and torment Siad though Alberts equally represses Siad except he is shown to be much more crueller scalding him with boiling kettle water and also doing all sorts of cruel, inhumane and downright barbaric acts showing no respect for animal rights to enemies. He is not easily scared but is startled by Faisal because of his height, Maung for reasons unknown and Aleksander because of his injuries, he also shares the same sadistic humour as other generals in the Junta loving the babies being scared and also laughing when Maung roars scaring Josefina and making her soil herself and he also laughs when Aleksander scares Santiago who wets himself. Like many Latvian generals he respects Valdis's wife Dace and daughter Laimdota greatly, though Alberts liked Laimdota when she was a baby and still likes her now as a teenager calling her "a pleasant baby and a beautiful young vixen." he hates Santiago and Josefina because of the fact they cry, in the words of himself and most generals in the Junta namely his boss Andris, Manuel, the Spanish general Francisco and the Belarusian general Alexander, Every five to two seconds but he likes Valerie because she is more quieter though Alexander likes Santiago and Josefina more than most generals in the Junta as do many others. Even though no children in the Junta are hated by the Junta Alberts believes the babies to be the Junta's most hated children because of the amount of paedophobic animals in the Junta and it's allies but at the same time he believes that the babies' parents Lucia and Fructuoso to be the most decent and competent parents to them saying "Just ask any parent who gets criticized for not controlling their youth, they're excuse is "They're only young! They don't know better!", where as with our babies they CERTAINLY know better because their parents have done what all of us who have children have done to their children. Taught them" Because of his dislike of children Alberts is a whole lot better with older Junta children than young ones. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes